


Enough For You?

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel Has a Big Dick (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion is a Size Queen, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Jaskier was drawn towards a great many things he shouldn't be attracted to, Witchers, for starters. “You shouldn't want me,” Geralt growled between kisses, nibbling Jaskier's lips until they were rosy red, then licking down his neck.“But I do,” he panted, hand already around Geralt's cock. He moaned at the heft of it, so thick, so perfect. Jaskier had no idea what was still to come.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 53
Kudos: 687





	Enough For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for Jaskier taking Eskel for the first time. That's it, it's porn.

Jaskier was drawn towards a great many things he shouldn't be attracted to, Witchers, for starters. “You shouldn't want me,” Geralt growled between kisses, nibbling Jaskier's lips until they were rosy red, then licking down his neck.

“But I do,” he panted, hand already around Geralt's cock. He moaned at the heft of it, so thick, so perfect. Jaskier had no idea what was still to come.

The moment he set his eyes on Geralt's _brothers_ , Jaskier was in love. Again. With Geralt's arm around his shoulders, he leaned in, practically purring in Jaskier's ear, “Let me guess, you want them?”

He really, _really_ did. But Jaskier chose his words carefully. “Is that alright?”

Lips kissed his ear, then trailed down his neck, blowing warm breath down his shirt and making Jaskier tingle all over. “Of course. Lambert's amazing with his tongue, and Eskel has the best hands. It's going to be a good winter.” A good winter indeed.

Jaskier almost asked why he simply said Eskel was good with his hands—the fact that Geralt said nothing to praise the other's lovemaking skills did give Jaskier pause—but that question was answered after dinner one night. With Geralt sprawled across the bed, naked and waiting, Lambert's teeth attached to Jaskier's throat, Eskel started undressing.

“Fuck.” The word slipped out, completely bypassed Jaskier's brain and went right to his lips. Hanging between Eskel's legs was the thickest cock Jaskier had ever seen. Of a length with Geralt's (which was already saying something, as before this moment, Jaskier would tout Geralt as the Continent's most well endowed man) but so much more. He didn't think he could get his fingers all the way around it, and at the same time, all he wanted was to touch it; his mouth started watering just looking at it, his ass absolutely aching to feel it inside. “I want it,” he said, once again without using his brain.

Lambert chuckled against his neck, making Jaskier shiver. “Called it. I told you the bard would fall for the cock king of Kaer Morhen.”

Geralt shrugged. “He wouldn't believe me if I just told him, he had to see it for himself.”

Eskel was the only one not talking, his head down, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Jaskier, I'm flattered, but... it's easier to get you off with my hands.” Eskel moved in, helping Lambert pull Jaskier out of his clothes. “I promise, I'm very good at it.”

“I have no doubt, darling.” Jaskier lost his train of thought for a moment, too consumed with lust that Lambert and Eskel were undressing him while Geralt watched—that was a fantasy he didn't know he had. When they brought him over to the bed and laid him between Geralt's spread legs, then continued to take him apart, Jaskier's eyes kept straying to the heavy cock resting against his thigh. “Eskel, please, I want you so very much.”

Eskel pressed his lips together, then licked over Jaskier's nipples while Lambert worked his way down. The decadent slurping sounds as he swallowed Jaskier's cock made them all moan. “It'll take too much work,” Eskel said.

But Jaskier was not one to be deterred. Even with Lambert between his legs, doing his absolute best to distract, he looked deep into Eskel's eyes. “In my experience, a Witcher is always worth the effort.” He leaned back into Geralt's chest, nuzzling and making all the soft noises he knew got the Witcher going. Hopefully it worked on all of them. “Please?”

And that is how Jaskier came to be sprawled across Geralt's lap, legs spread wide, ass slicker than a greased pig. His cock was so hard, it was almost painful, trapped between himself and Geralt's legs as the White Wolf gently pet his hair and back; Geralt fucked him earlier, but didn't let him come, “If you come now, you'll be too sensitive,” he said. So Jaskier was hard, leaking and ready, he just needed Eskel.

“Not that I'm complaining,” Jaskier tilted his hips into Geralt's touch, a large hand squeezing his cheek gently, “but you don't need to hold on to me. I'm a big boy, I know how to take a cock.”

For the first time, the sparkle of excitement vanished from Geralt's eyes. He was happy to share Jaskier with the others, the easy love the bard had for Witchers was almost unheard of, of course Geralt wanted Eskel and Lambert to feel that same warmth of emotion... but they had to be careful here. Jaskier didn't fully understand what he had asked of Eskel. “Not this one,” he cautioned, continuing to stroke Jaskier's hair. “If I don't hold onto you, you might move and hurt yourself. It's hard the first time.”

Jaskier's cock twitched at the thought of Geralt in this position, cradled by Lambert as Eskel slowly pushed his way inside. “Fine.” He dropped his head to lay on the inside of Geralt's bare thigh, smelling the heady, masculine musk they all had. “Can't imagine you've had much difficulty with it...”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “I'm a Witcher, we heal. Please trust me on this.”

The door finally opened and Eskel walked in, fresh from a bath, his hair still dripping. Jaskier lifted his head to smile, flutter his eyelashes a little. “Been waiting,” he purred.

“I know.” Though Eskel's eyes roved over him, appreciating Jaskier for the absolute meal that he was, there was still a bit of tension in his shoulders as he stripped out of his loose shirt and breeches. “I haven't had a human like this in... it's been a while. Are you absolutely sure?”

“Ugh, yes.” Jaskier dropped his head onto the bed and wiggled his ass, earning him a light swat from Geralt. “Geralt put four fingers inside me and his cock, I'm as open as I've ever been. Please Eskel, don't make me wait.”

Jaskier could've sworn he heard, “Four might not be enough,” but Eskel came over to the bed just the same, disappearing from view.

A hot body settled behind him, the bed dipping as Eskel settled between Jaskier's spread legs. He opened them wider, making sure there was more than enough room. Eskel didn't get right to it, first he blanketed his body over Jaskier's back, warm skin pressed together. He ran his nose through Jaskier's hair, sniffing him a little. “I'm not afraid.” Geralt did this from time to time, whenever Jaskier saw him in a new situation—covered in blood, jacked up on potions, eyes black, face veiny—he sniffed Jaskier, searching out any traces of fear and never finding any. Jaskier could never be afraid of a Witcher.

“I know you aren't,” Eskel said. “I simply like how you smell. Not too sweet, just sweet enough...” He took another moment to breathe in Jaskier's scent before sitting up again. The sucking sound on the tin of slick sent a shiver of excitement down Jaskier's spine. _Finally_.

Three fingers pushed into his hole and he tried not to moan. “Please, please Eskel.” It seemed to be the only word Jaskier knew how to say. “I'm ready, please.”

“Alright.” Eskel's voice was oh so soft, indulgent. “Don't push back, let me give it to you.”

“I promise.” The fingers retreated and Jaskier moaned a little, so painfully empty, yet so open... it wasn't about want anymore. He _needed_. The warmth behind him shifted and a wide head kissed his hole.

 _Fuck_... It was like a fist. Which Jaskier had experienced before (he was a bard, after all, the reputation was correct sometimes) but not all at once like this. But it was perfect, the burning stretch making his legs quake so deliciously. Jaskier cried out, pressing his face into Geralt's leg as the hand in his hair continued to softly pet him. He felt like he was being split open and Jaskier wanted more, _needed_ more.

Jaskier keened and Eskel stopped moving, the head of his cock barely passed Jaskier's rim. “Uh,” he whined. “More. _More_.” Eskel started to thrust in once again and Jaskier promptly lost the ability to speak.

“Mmm, you're doing so well,” Geralt cooed, fingers carding through sweaty hair, his other hand stroking down Jaskier's back. “Isn't he, Eskel? Taking you like he was born to do it.”

“Yeah...” Large hands curled around Jaskier's hips and he realized Eskel was holding himself back as much he was holding Jaskier down. If he truly didn't get to fuck like this very often, then maybe Geralt's presence really was necessary. The thought of Eskel, desperate and feral, fucking into Jaskier with such speed and abandon they both ruined each other, was enough to make his cock twitch before it floated away, lost in the haze of lust filling Jaskier's brain. “Fuck, Geralt, how did you find him?”

“He found me.” Lips brushed against Jaskier's temple, a warm tongue licking away the sweat gathered there. “He feels amazing, doesn't he?”

“He really does.” Eskel wasn't even half in, he was enjoying it too much, the slow slide inside Jaskier, watching his hole take him with such ease. “So soft and warm, mmm... And he looks so beautiful on my cock. Wish I could just push into him like I do with you and Lambert.”

“Go slow,” Geralt whispered, petting Jaskier's hair. “He can take all of you. The things I've seen his body do, you wouldn't believe.”

“Ugh, tell me.”

The dirty chatter continued, like Jaskier wasn't there, melting into a boneless mass between them. Every time Eskel stopped thrusting, Jaskier thought, _yes, that's it, I have it all_... until Eskel's hips started moving again and more slid inside. Jaskier was so full with him already, and he only wanted more.

He made an incoherent moan that might've been an attempt at speaking, and Geralt chuckled. “He's gorgeous when he's desperate.” He rubbed a hand down Jaskier's back, knuckles brushing Eskel's stomach as he massaged Jaskier's lower back. “Easy there, you're doing so well. He's almost finished.”

“Almost?” Jaskier whined. His legs ached, his hole burned as it stretched, but it felt so good. The weight of Eskel inside of him, Jaskier already knew there was a bulge at his belly and fuck, he wanted more. He wanted it all. “Fuck, Geralt, tell me when he's in.” Jaskier's brain wasn't sharp enough to keep track, it had dribbled out his ears, Eskel reducing him to mush in more ways than one.

After another moment of slowly, carefully thrusting, Eskel's hips brushed the inside of Jaskier's thighs. “That's it,” he whispered. “That's all of it. Enough for you?”

“ _Yessss_...” Jaskier hissed. He'd never felt so full, so complete. He squeezed Geralt's legs, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, thank you both, you're wonderful, amazing...” Not for the first time tonight, Jaskier ran out of words. He dimly thought he should've let Lambert have him first this winter, because now he was ruined for life. All he wanted now was Eskel's cock and Geralt and Lambert would just have to accept that.

If Jaskier thought Eskel entering him was slow and agonizing, the first soft thrust fucking _ached_. As soon as Eskel started pulling out, Jaskier cried to have him back, he never wanted Eskel to leave him. Slow and gentle, as tender and loving as the Witcher he got to know over these past few weeks, Eskel made love to Jaskier. With Geralt's hand petting his hair, shushing him, holding him through the experience, Jaskier came, spurting all over Geralt's leg as the edge of his vision whited out.

~

Jaskier woke some time later in the middle of the bed, Eskel and Geralt surrounding him, their hands gliding over his body. Probably checking for injury, but also just to touch him. He noticed they all liked to touch him, they couldn't get enough of his human warmth, so Jaskier made an effort to let them grab him whenever they wanted, let them get in close and lick him, nuzzle him whenever they pleased. Witchers spent their lives believing they were unlovable, and Jaskier was intent on erasing that thought from their minds.

“How do you feel?” Geralt asked.

He tried not to move too much, he was too comfortable between the Witchers, Eskel's broad chest against his back, and Geralt's soft hair splayed out around them like a halo. He was clean, no longer covered in his own spend and sweat, but there was a slickness between his legs that made him moan. “Amazing.”

“Good.” Eskel kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling in close. “Thank you, for trying with me. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, darling.” He reached back and fluttered his fingers over Eskel's thigh, squeezing, reassuring. “I am not so easily scared away, Geralt can attest to that.” The Witchers chuckled then fell silent, enjoying the soft sounds of Jaskier's breath. “So, when can we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely childoffantasy for letting me bounce ideas off them <3


End file.
